Moving Forward
by OCDdegrassi
Summary: When Percy and Charlie move in together, Charlie has to face the fact that he's not the only person that Percy's ever loved. Incest.


**Title:** Moving Forward  
 **Author:** OCDdegrassi  
 **Pairing:** Percy/Charlie, past Percy/Oliver  
 **Rating:** K+  
 **Warnings:** Some Angst and Fluff, Jealousy, Incest, Slash, Established Relationship  
 **Note:** Written for the "Stratified Agate Competition" even though it's not really happening anymore. Prompt: Write about your pairing moving in together (into their own house or apartment).

xxx

Charlie carefully unpacked the box labelled "sentimental items" as Percy put his clothes away in the closet – _their_ closest. It seemed so surreal that they were finally moving in together. It was something that they had always talked about when they were younger, but as the years went by, it seemed farther and farther away from reality.

The war changed everything. It had torn them apart for 3 years, but it ultimately brought them back together again. When all was said and done, Percy wanted a fresh start. He wanted – no, _needed_ – to get away from the horrible memories that threatened to consume him whenever he was at the Ministry of Magic; the wrong turns that he had made, the wrong people that he had trusted.

He felt as if everyone was looking at him like a traitor, and he couldn't escape their judgement. So he applied to the Romanian Ministry of Magic, and he got a job as a foreign diplomat. Moving to a different country was exactly what he needed, and moving in with Charlie was definitely a bonus.

Charlie was just glad to have Percy close again.

After Percy left the family, he cut off all contact with Charlie; the older brother's letters were never responded to, and it was as if they had never been together at all. Charlie didn't understand what went wrong or why Percy was pushing him away, but it broke his heart.

He shook his head free of those thoughts and focused on unpacking instead. He had forgiven Percy, and they were back together now; that was the only thing that mattered. It didn't do any good to dwell on the past.

As he resolved to focus on the present, all his plans were suddenly derailed when he pulled out a framed picture from the box. The picture was of Percy and his old roommate, Oliver Wood. They had their arms around one another and were smiling widely, looking at each other affectionately.

Charlie suddenly felt sick; his stomach churned, and he felt light-headed. They had been apart for 3 years, and apparently Percy hadn't spent those years alone like Charlie had.

The younger redhead seemed to notice that Charlie had stopped packing and walked over to see what he was holding. He smiled when he saw the picture and pulled it away gently.

"I love this picture," he said fondly, and Charlie swallowed over the lump in his throat. He took a deep breath and forced himself to ask the question that was running through his mind over and over again like a curse that was spreading through his body.

"So you and Oliver, huh?" He tried to make it sound casual, but he had a feeling that he failed miserably. Percy looked at him in contemplation for a minute before putting the photograph down. He took Charlie's hands in his own and looked him straight in the eyes.

"It's in the past," he said honestly, his eyes pleading for Charlie to let it go, but the older redhead just couldn't.

"Did you love him?" He regretted the words the second they were out, because he suddenly realized that he didn't want to know, but he couldn't take them back. Percy sighed and looked away.

"Yes," he whispered, and Charlie's heart seemed to shatter right there. He couldn't look at him anymore, and he tried to step back, but Percy was having none of it. He wrapped one arm around Charlie's waist, holding him in place, while he gripped Charlie's chin with his other hand and forced his older brother to look at him.

"But I love you too. I've always loved you. You may not have been my only love, but you are going to be my last one; I promise you that. It's always been you." His eyes shone with sincerity, his tone of voice begging Charlie to believe him.

Charlie searched Percy's face for any hint of dishonesty, but he found none. He felt like a weight had been lifted off his chest. Oliver may have been Percy's past, but at least Charlie knew that he was Percy's future, and he could live with that. He smiled in relief and happiness as wrapped his arms around Percy's waist.

"Good. Because it's always been you," he responded genuinely. Percy smiled, and Charlie kissed him soundly, marveling at the thought that they could do this every day for the rest of their lives.

Charlie was determined not to let anything come between them; not even their past. He had lost Percy once before, but he wasn't going to let it happen again. Right there, in each other's arms and in the apartment that they shared, Percy was finally home where he belonged, and the only thing left to do was move forward together.

xxx

 **A/N:** Reviews are always appreciated.


End file.
